sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodlines Expo
'Bloodlines Expo' Bloodlines expo is coming up!!! The goal of Expo will be to unite all clans, have fun, learn about bloodlines, share ideas on how to run clans, reduce drama in the game and all sorts of other events as well as give people inspiration and motivation to improve their clans. We want to aim to highlight all aspects of the game including vampires, lycans, humans, hybrids, bloodlines war, role playing and much more. Bloodlines has evolved so much over the last five years it has become so much more than just simply collecting souls and turning people and getting your stats up, it is a way for all of us to meet different people from all over the world and share in a game which has become a big part of peoples lives. People have developed so many ways on how to run clans and it would be amazing if everyone could come together and see how everyone does bloodlines their way. We are running a bloodlines hunt leading up to the expo which will show case some great products for clans and clan members. For information on getting involved in the hunt please contact Expendableleif Resident. We will have some builders and store owners who will also be getting involved mainly anything to do with bloodlines and role playing. Store owners will be able to feature some of their products at the expo as well as sell them. If you would like to set up your store or feature anything during the expo please contact us. The expo will run over a week on the 22nd of April 2013. It will be held on a full sim with everything from hunting classes to classes on how to manage clans. We will be getting a few kings, queens, clan leaders and elders involved to share different ideas. Some hunters and players will also be running classes on how to hunt, how to turn people, which potions and tools to use and much more. We will be doing live music events as well as get some djs in to run some other events, partys and we also have a royal ball. We will be using the bloodlines Haunts system to schedule everything for the expo so people will be able to go on the website and see what events are going on. This is for all clans everyone is welcome, if anyone at all has any suggestions or wants to contribute and help us out with all it would be awesome. We are also looking for people who would like to teach classes as well as run information sessions. We would like people from all clans to share on how clans are structured and organized. Mars and Lyle the creators of the game will also be doing a question and answer session each at the expo would be a great opportunity for people to ask them about the game. Please feel free to contact April Ktaba, Love Flow, Heidi Felicci, Rogue Silent for more information on how you or your clan can get involved. secondlife:///app/group/aa891d28-6273-02a4-fc77-40e94d55dace/about This is the link for the group, copy paste it in local chat and click on it to open, enrollment is open. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0Avx--JjL9UmZdEM3RkZjeEF5WUVfbVhvUFVRX3FJQnc&usp=sharing Link for the schedule is above. Hope to see you all there!!! Love April Bloodlines Hunt We have a lot of amazing sponsors and locations for you to explore to find your prizes. Our hunt is conducted through a HUD system. You can purchase the HUD through a vendor at any of our sponsor locations or our main office. We will have a kick off party at our headquarters. The party will start at 5PM SLT on March 22nd with HUDs going for sell at 6PM. If you have any questions we will have staff and volunteers available to help you through the group so please join it to keep up to date. secondlife:///app/group/6d68d46b-5508-4af4-c34f-1754d423fa51/about A few simple rules on the hunt.. 1. No grieving of sims or other hunters. This is a fun activity for all please don't ruin it for others. 2. Please detach bloodlines and other unnecessary HUDs and scripted items. This will help reduce lag on sims when you are hunting. **Random bite requests are grounds for removal from the hunt without refund.** 3. Any issues please report to a staff member to be handled. 4 HAVE FUN!! If you have further questions please contact one of the following people. ExpendableLeif Lexi Ceryos Thank you, The Hunts R Us team www.slhuntsrus.com